Valentines Day
by Ziline
Summary: Toya is interupted while he is trying to tell Yukito how he feels. Will he get another chance, and how will Yukito take this sudden confession? ShonnenaiYaoi fluff Toya X Yukito


Toya felt a twinge of guilt as he looked above the cover of his English book, stealing another glance of his best friend Yukito. Today was Valentines day, the day he had promised himself he would tell Yukito how he felt. He had every intention of telling him, but after his first attempt failed he wondered if he could build the courage up.

"Okay, so a prepositional phrase must contain a word indicating position of something in relation to something else?" Yukito was focusing on the task at hand, the homework they had been assigned.

"Sounds right." Toya said absently.

He remembered how earlier that day Yukito had asked him very simply why he let him talk to Sakura, when he fought most other boys off with all his might. Toya felt after the question was asked that giving the real answer would be just the opportunity he needed. Taking a deep breath he placed his hand on Yukito's cheek. Toya felt his heart jump into his throat, but refused to falter.

He began to tell Yukito, when out of nowhere Syaoran and his little sister had come funning full speed toward Yukito. Each giving him a Valentines day present. Yukito gave them in return one of his sincere smiles and a thank-you. The kids then scampered back to their school, the bell giving a loud chime.

Toya lamented that the rest of the day had been filled with him receiving chocolates, from the many girls who had crushes on him. He hadn't been left alone with Yukito the entire rest of the day. He was relieved that Yukito had nothing to do after school, and had agreed to come over to Toya's house so they could study.

"Are you feeling well Toya?" Yukito's glasses peeked over the edge of the book. He was sitting cross-legged on Toya's bedroom floor. Toya nodded, then realized the book was in the way of his face. He moved it and looked at Yukito, who had also set the book down.

"I'm fine." Toya shrugged.

"If you say so. You just seem really distracted." Yukito's eyes had a little concern in them, Toya was usually very lively when they studied together. They joked and got through the homework while having fun, but today Toya had been all but silent.

"Today was a little weird, is all." Toya shrugged, but didn't make eye contact with his bespectacled friend. If he had he would have seen that Yukito simply, wasn't buying it.

"You got so much chocolate though." Yukito offered as a way of cheering him up. "If you're worried you can't eat it all, I'd be more than happy to help you!" Yukito smiled and Toya finally looked at him straight on. That smile was infectious, Toya laughed, in spite of himself.

"Thanks Yukito. You always know how to cheer me up." Toya's smile softened, he wondered if he'd get another chance to tell his best friend how he felt. That the way Yukito's smile lit up the room, was the most beautiful thing he could think of.

"It's my job." Yukito grinned and then stood up. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "After all, someone had to keep that attitude of yours in check." Toya lightly shoved Yukito in the shoulder.

"And someone has to make sure you get enough to eat." Toya retorted. Then he picked up his book from the floor again. "I should also make sure we get our homework done." Yukito nodded and retrieved his book from the floor as well. He sat across from Toya on the bed and they finished the homework rather quickly.

As Yukito sat across from his best friend he remembered what had happened earlier that day. When he had asked why he was allowed to talk to Sakura, and Toya had put his hand on Yukito's cheek. Yukito looked up from the last problem in the book and wondered, just what exactly had Toya been going to say.

Yukito's heart beat fast, like it had in the moment hours before. Toya was scribbling down the answer they had agreed upon, when he looked up to find Yukito looking at him. Yukito nearly blushed, but kept himself calm. Expecting Toya to say 'I love you.' was ridiculous, Yukito told himself. Then again, was it?

"Uh, Toya," Yukito spoke softly as their eyes met.

"Yes?" Toya asked. He knew this was it. Whatever Yukito was about to ask would be his next chance. Toya could see it in Yukito's eyes.

"What were you going to say earlier? When I asked why I was allowed to be around Sakura." Yukito tried hard not to gulp. His heart was pounding. _You're being ridiculous._ He scolded himself.

"I was going to say: Because," Toya set his book down on the ground and lay his hand on Yukito's face again. "You are special to me Yukito. I trust you, and…" Yukito was blushing, unable to process what he was hearing. Yukito wondered if this was a dream, and if in a few seconds he'd wake up in his own bed. "I love you."

Toya leaned in slightly and gave Yukito a gentle kiss. Then he pulled back to let Yukito give his answer. "Toya, I love you too." Yukito was barely breathing. This was incredible. Toya gave Yukito a tight hug, and then let go and smiled.

"I'm glad." Toya told Yukito. Then suddenly their was a loud knock on Toya's door. Toya sighed, but was relieved the interruption had come after he had said what he needed to. "Come in." Sakura cracked open her brothers door.

"Uh, Yukito, I just wanted to say happy Valentines day." It was obvious Sakura was blushing, even though she had only opened the door a crack.

"Thank-you again Sakura, happy Valentines day to you to." Yukito smiled. Sakura blushed and ran back to her room.

"Happy Valentines day." Toya smiled at Yukito, and Yukito smiled back.

"Happy Valentines day." Yukito said, and then leaned onto Toya's shoulder. "In fact, happiest I've ever had."


End file.
